


When Aurora rises

by Dmonius



Series: Cosmic Love [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Kryptonians invaded Earth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where the Kryptonians have invaded Earth, Kon-El and Robin seem to enjoy a rather strange relationship. Written as a one-shot - if I may get any ideas, I might continue with a real series.</p><p>PG for implied underage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Aurora rises

When Tim felt the strong pressure of Kon's hand on his stomach, smelt the scent of his body of whom he wasn't sure whether it was his or his mate's sweat, and when he heard the soft snoring, dimmed by his hair, the darkness he saw in front of his eyes seemed remotely familiar. Hostile wasn't a proper term either, as was menacing or frightening. He laid in the arms of a God, the ruler of this world and only heir to the emperor of earth – Kal-El's son Kon.  
At first, Tim tried to escape Kon's firm grip on his body by his own force, but as nothing could hurt any of the Kryptonian rulers of Earth, they were even as strong as hundreds of men and ten Amazons alike; for this reason, he slowly caressed a pressure point and Kon, still in his sleep, turned around and let him go.  
Tim left the bed they've shared for two months and slowly walked towards the door after he had grabbed a dressing gown. Slowly, he stepped down every step of the helical stair and started to freeze when his skin touched the cold marble; he got used to it as he reached the living room. For a mere moment, he stared at the door on the other side of the living room; in his eyes, it was a living symbol of the confinement he had acquainted to over the course of time. After the day he had entered the room as the present and consort to Kon-El, he had only been able to witness the outside through the large window. The pane allowed him to look down on every skyscraper of the city which was called Metropolis -- until a year after his birth.  
 _Whenever Aurora rises_ , Diana had told him, _try to look out for us. You may cannot see us, but whenever Aurora rises, you'll feel how we fight for you. One day, when Aurora rises, we'll come._  
“It is an hour until the sun rises,” Kon said. “I know you like to see it but...Why don't you come into bed?”  
Tim didn't need to turn around. He may not have super-hearing but to sense how Kon hovered above the cold marble stars he didn't need to be supernatural. “I like to wait and see. I like the moment when I suddenly realize that the horizon had changed.”  
“That wasn't a question.”  
“Why did you make it one?”  
“I love to hear the pounding of your heart and the steadiness of your breath when you try to...repartee.”  
“I am not trying.”  
Tim only moved his lips; his head, his eyes and every cell in his body was directed to the rise of Aurora. Then, in a sudden move, his hand tightened around the armrest of the chair; the tears came back.  
Kon was already there. His fingers carefully stroked his neck; the amount of power he withheld had to be exceedingly large and seemingly erupted in the quiet hiss when he grabbed the upper part of Tim's body and slowly pulled him out of the chair. Then, he laid the boy in his arms and slowly hovered back into the sleeping room.  
Tim's gaze was still on the horizon.  
And out there, he imagined to see the first spark of Aurora's light.

Kon awoke a few hours after Tim's short escape of his arms; he was glad to see that the boy was still by his side and slowly moved his index finger along the lines of Tim's backbone down to the youth's ass. Then, missing any determinable impact, he slowly blew his ice breath into Tim's ear; this final move brought him the expected groan.  
He kissed the boy's neck again and turned him on his back. A second kiss on Tim's lips finally ensured the awakening even though the object of Kon's affection kept his eyes closed and didn't even return the kiss.  
“Good morning,” Kon whispered into his ears. “Why don't you suck me off and make breakfast?”  
“Because I want to stay asleep.” With these words, Tim laid on his side and turned his head away from his owner; Kon pulled him back into position and grinned. He held the boy's jaw and moved along Tim's lips with his thumb.  
“It isn't that we had fun the whole night, huh? So, do what you're told. I have a meeting with my father in the morning.” Even though – Kon liked the moments where his consort's rebelliousness allowed him to ensure who was in charge of the whole situation.  
“What's up this time?” Tim asked. He laid himself on the side and pulled the blanket closer on his body. Kon already sat upright and had laid his arm on his knees. Sometimes, he wasn't sure whether Tim really was only sixteen years old; intelligence and wit seemed to pour out of his eyes along with a state of maturity Kon could only witness with his mother.  
“We have a meeting with Bruce Wayne.”  
Tim moved closer and laid his head between Kon's leg – the position where he liked him most – but he wasn't able to ask another question as his owner slowly grabbed his head and pushed him closer to the thick cock.  
After he came inside Tim's mouth, Kon got out of the bed and walked towards the bathing room. Inside, he could still follow how his consort masturbated a few minutes before going downstairs towards the kitchen.  
We thought that you would probably like to have a toy on your own, his father had said before the introduction of Kon's konsort on his eighteenth birthday. Due-to the fact that you're still a few years away from marriage, we wanted to give you a special present...  
At this moment, Amanda Waller had entered the room and brought along a fifteen year old boy with hair as black Kon's mother Lois and features even more beautiful than those of Bruce Wayne, the only non-Kryptonian dignitary on the planet...and probably the whole Kryptonian empire. Only half an hour later, Kon and the still reluctant boy laid on the floor of the prince's apartment and made love for the first of many more advancing times.

With his master gone, Tim could sit down on the sofa and take Kon's personal computer out of the drawer. To get through the secret password – which apparently had been “Kon-El” – had been the most difficult part of Tim's everlasting mission to gain access and information. The other part of the scheme had been Batman's work; the bribe on Amanda Waller and her partner Luthor and the final persuasion of Kal-El that his son needed to have a playmate to gain more sexual experience only being the steps Tim knew about for sure. The only thing Tim had to do was pleasing his master and downloading information and data out of the very center of the Kryptonian Empire. Diana had suspected that he may only have a few days until Kon-El got bored and disposed of his slave, so getting information for the Resistance under the leadership of Wonder Woman and Batman had been essential, especially after the defeat of the Green Lantern corps.  
Right now, with two months and the exploration of every cell Tim had on his skin gone, the rate of success had grown much higher, something which even the propaganda machinery of Kal-El's press couldn't deny. Most people wouldn't suspect that it was the heir's little boy toy providing the essential information needed to bring down the Kryptonian Empire.  
Tim made sure that he only downloaded Data of whom he knew that these were files Kon-El would look at himself; any unusual movement within the system from the prince's account could probably tracked down back to the boy who wasn't allowed any access to the outer world at all.  
The download on the crystal only took half a minute, as did the short walk to the window. Tim opened a it a bit, waited until he could hear the familiar engine of the invisible airplane and then, threw the crystal out of the window.  
In his imagination, Diana was right there and sent him a blown kiss up there.  
And he knew, someday, Aurora will rise.


End file.
